Schizophrenia
by Catalysmic
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is in a for a wake up call. Her father Inoichi is diagnosed with an incurable disease and on his death bed reveals to Ino that her actual birth father is not him, but a former shinobi locked away in Konoha's prison with many dark temptations that await his daughter and dark history behind him.
1. Passing on the Torch

Schizophrenia

Passing the Torch

**Hi readers, here's a brief prologue introduction;Prologue: Set 1 year before Naruto's return and start of Shippuden. Ino Yamanaka is in a for a wake up call. Her father Inoichi is diagnosed with an incurable disease and on his death bed reveals to Ino that her actual birth father is not him, and her real father holds a much more sinister history behind him and Ino's own family heritage.**

On a cool summer night, Ino had come home late one night having fun with her friends Sakura and Tenten to see her mother trying to help her father Inoichi up to his feet as he coughed up blood.

"Get some help Ino! Something is wrong with your father!" Her Mother shouted at her shinobi instincts overtook her fear as she bolted out the door screaming for help. Shortly a passing ANBU heard her calls and dropped by to help escort her mother and strangely ill father to the hospital. Certainly Lady Tsunade will have to look at Inoichi, since he is such a valuable asset to Konoha.

Rushing into the hospital Ino rushed up to the front desk and yelled at the secretary, "Where's Tsunade! My dad needs expert medical attention now!"

The rattled woman quickly up and bolted down a hall to apparently help in some kind of way, and with her absence Ino left the front desk and chased after her mother and father into the hospital.

Ino ran down the halls of the hospital asking for directions and quickly found Inoichi's room to see him already hooked up to an IV and an oxygen mask with some doctors running initial tests.

"What's wrong with my husband?" Ino's mother asked and one of the doctors gravely looked over to her and responded, "Not too sure. From what I can tell so far something went wrong in his lungs and perhaps his heart, but now we've got him stable. Go take a seat outside, this may be awhile."

Ino and her mother slowly left the room to sit on the floor outside left wondering what suddenly could have caused Inoichi's health to drop so drastically so fast.

"Mom, when did dad feel ill?" Ino quietly whispered to her mother only to hear back a sheepish reply, "Mere minutes before you got home. He started by saying he was light headed, than suddenly collapsed. I didn't know what to do."

Both mother and daughter sat quietly throughout the night to see doctors enter and leave the room, including Tsunade and Shizune who looked very focused, and maybe a tad bit frustrated.

The morning has finally come and Ino woke up to her mother shaking her saying, "Wake up sweetie, its morning. They say he's stable for now, but he won't have too long."

Ino and her mother entered Inoichi's room to see him laying down very still with an oxygen mask and his glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Dad?" Ino slowly asked trying to hold back tears, and Inoichi's head slowly turned to look at his daughter. He slowly removed his oxygen mask and smiled saying, "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" Ino's mother asked her husband and he coughed a little bit before responding, "Not too well. Tsunade says my lungs are shot and I'm terminal. I don't have much time and I have a bit to say to you Ino, so mind talking with me one last time one on one?"

Ino looks to her mother who simply nods and leaves the room and shuts the door upon exit. Ino looks back to her father who is getting more oxygen from his mask before speaking and says, " Ino, I know you'll grow up to be a superb shinobi and I wish I could see you all grown up, but I haven't been truthful with you all this time about something."

Now Ino emotions we're going back and forth between confused and sad. What could he mean by "Haven't been truthful"? Ino changes her tone to a bit confused from sad and asks, "What exactly?"

Inoichi takes a deep breath from his mask and replies, "I'm sorry to tell you, but there's no other time to tell you but now…..I'm not your birth father. Your real father's name is Urami Yamanaka. You're mother can fill you in on the details….but now I must rest. I loved you like my own." Inoichi goes back to breathing through his mask and closes his eyes and Ino runs out of the room with many questions for her mother.

Ino throws open the door and nearly tackles her mother who frantically asks her, "Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me who my real father was?"

Ino's mother composes herself as she puts her hands on Ino's shoulders and says, "It wasn't the right thing to bring up, and we both decided that you didn't need to know about Urami."

"Well its just strange to say. Dad's last words to me were that you would provide details about him. So, who was he?"

Ino's mother tilts her head in confusion until she realizes Ino wasn't told by Inoichi anything at all about Urami. " Dear, he's alive. But there are very specific reasons why he was never mentioned at all."

"Like what? Tell me mom, I want to know." Ino replies as she crosses her arms, as she desperately want to know about her mysterious birth father.

"Fine. Urami Yamanaka was my first Husband and your father. We split up 6 months after you were born and 2 months after that he was sentenced to prison for war crimes. He was a powerful and feared shinobi for his time and pride of the clan until he disgraced the Yamanaka name through his shifty actions."

"What do you mean shifty exactly?"

Her mother takes a few seconds to gather her wits again and quietly continues, "Your father is a cruel, sadistic and vile man. He was the former head of the interrogation and torture sector in Konoha and was a huge war asset during the 3rd shinobi war. His methods were…shocking to say the least. The only reason he wasn't locked up immediately was due to the information he was able to gather, but after the war when prisoners were released many wanted his head on a post, and for good reason. Most his techniques and jutsu are now classified as forbidden due to there twisted nature. He currently resides in the lowest levels of Konoha prison, where he's been for the last 15 years. That's all I have to share."

Ino seemed to be thinking as she processed the information until responding with a response that surprises her mother, "I want to meet him."

"What? Ino darling, the man is crazy. I used to love him, but no daughter of mine will go near that maniac. He's locked up for everyone's good. Now, let's drop the subject and go in to see Inoichi."

Ino continued through the week with daily visits to the man that raised her, but questions had been looming in the back of her mind as both her parents had refused to go any deeper into the subject which left Ino more skeptical, leaving her with only one choice. She would have to meet him against her mother's wishes.

About a week sine her dad arrived at the hospital Ino head into town and quickly found Sakura who looked to be doing some shopping and Ino snuck up behind her and asked, " Hey there pinky, what's going on!"

"Jeez Ino, I'm trying to buy some food. Oh, I'm sorry about your father, I dropped by his room two days ago and left some flowers, I hope he liked them." Sakura replied as she placed more fruit into her basket.

"He likes them very much, but I came here to ask you a favor." Ino said looking a bit more nervous than usual, and Sakura picking up on it cautiously asks, "Well You're Tsunade's student right? I figured you could come with me and give me clearance through Konoha prison."

"Konoha prison? I have access to get in there, but what could you want from that dirt hole?" Sakura exclaimed trying to read her friend as best she could.

"Well…it's complicated. Easier if I explain on the way, so lets go!" Ino said with some slight excitement with some overlaying anxiety in her voice. With some skepticism Sakura left her basket as Ino pulled her through the market district and north to Konoha prison.

After a 20 minute walk the two girls finally reach their destination and with Ino explained what she knew to Sakura, she seemed understanding but still a bit skeptical of what Ino's whole intention was to meet the man.

"Here we are. Let's go in and find out what cell he is in." Ino stated as the duo marched into the spiral complex that leads deep into the ground. Ino and Sakura quickly found his file, and thanks to Sakura's access they were to be given a guide down to the man's cell shortly, while in the meantime giving them time to review Ino's true father's file.

"Let's see what we can further more learn about Urami Yamanaka…" Ino muses as she opens the Manila folder to show a standard shinobi license. The Konoha shinobi symbol is printed right next to a picture of a male in his late 20's with semi-long messy blonde hair and a Konoha headband wore tilted slightly to the left on his head. Ino looked remarkably like him as they share same kind of eyes and basic facial feature, only Urami looks more rugged and has a slightly narrower face and jaw line.

As the two read on about him Sakura reads out, "Look at this; the missions your father has completed is crazy. 45 D missions, 89 C mission, 30 B mission, 18 A missions and 6 S ranked missions! Granted most of those must have come during the war, but still impressive. Also says here he works as a bodyguard to the 4th Hokage for awhile until his death." As the girls were completely absorbed by the file of Ino's father a middle aged chunin coughed and said to the girls, "I'm ready, let's get visit done."

The chunin led the girls down many spirally torch lit staircases passing cells of various creepy criminals alike as the chunin rattled off, "The farther we go down, the criminals just get more dangerous. That's why if there's ever a breakout we can collapse the whole cavern and nobody dangerous will escape. Whoever you're seeing must be for a good reason. He's nearly at the bottom of the prison."

The girls finally reach the steel plated cell and the chunin motions to the duo that it'll be one seconds as he opens the small slider on the door to tell the individual he has visitors, and then shuts it and returns to the girls to say, "I'm going to open the cell door. He has chakra restraints on and has an anklet and chain keeping him into the wall. He can't harm you, but just for safety don't stand too close, okay?" He quickly puts in a special looking key that causes a few mechanisms in the door to shift and he slowly pulls it open to reveal a man facing the opposite wall doing pull-ups on a horizontal bar going across the room. He's dressed in basic prison pants and his shirt is tied around his head like a bandana, but his long blonde hair is still poking out from all sides and he gruffly asks in an irritated voice, "I don't get visitors often. Let me guess, another scholar looking to do a history report?"

Both Ino and Sakura freeze for a moment and the man stops doing pull-ups and drops to the ground and barks out, "Well if you're not going to talk to me you might as well ju-st…leave." He stutters as he turns around and looks at the two young women standing before him in his cell.

In a flash his expression goes from borderline pissed off to extremely intrigued and in awe as he asks, "Well I'll be damned if I didn't recognize my own daughter."

Ino is still at a loss for words so Sakura speaks up and says, "Hello Urami, my name's Sakura, Ino's friend who is your daughter."

Ino opens her mouth and is barely able to spit out, " Hi. I guess you're my true father."

Urami looks at the ground for a moment before looking back into Ino's eyes, which remind him of his own only too much and asks, "Now, what brings you here to today to see some me? And how did your mother allow this?"

"She didn't. I came here myself to meet you since my other dad is terminally ill. I wanted to get to know you a little bit I guess." Ino slowly says as if unsure of her own words and Urami scratches his chin and nods to himself.

"Very well. What do you wish to know?" Urami gently replies and Ino quickly follows up with, "Well first off, how did you get into here?

"Ahh, but of course. I'd assume by now that you've already heard about my work in the 3rd shinobi war, as that's public record and part of the reason, but there are two other parts. One is years ago I had a genin team and I let them die on the field of battle as a part of data gathering, and the other is having close ties to Orochimaru since we used to collaborate on experiments together. I regret being in here for my actions to see I've only led myself into a pit of my own self-deceit." Urami explains earning him some very unsure expressions from Ino and Sakura.

"That's awful…you let your genin team die?" Sakura says out loud to herself as she thinks of her own team as Ino is a bit speechless as well.

"I won't blame you if you despise me, many already do. But I can see by your headband you are a shinobi too. You must see the extent of how much my methods did deviate from the norm of shinobi. The 3rd Hokage didn't approve of me at all, and partly because of Danzo's wishes I was allowed to be left alone and do what I did when I was younger, but now I'm in my early 40's with nothing left, and only myself to blame." Urami laments and suddenly Ino has an idea by the look on her face.

"I have a question? Could you teach me to become a better shinobi?" Ino asked to Sakura's surprised who hastily replied, "What do you think you're doing?". Ino felt that her friends around her, like Sakura are becoming superior to her own skills as a shinobi and that she needs something too, to give her an edge. And what better way to do that from learning from her birth father since he knows the clan trade and Inoichi is on his death bed, and she still has many questions for her father, Urami Yamanaka.

Urami is silent for a few seconds and replies, "I can't deny my own daughter her own desires, but first I ask for one thing of you, and only one. I desire something of my own, that which is my own freedom. Set me free and I'll be in your debt, Ino."

Ino nods and looks to Sakura who looks very skeptical, but can't turn down a favor from her best friend and says to her, "I can't say no to you, I'll see what I can talk Tsunade into maybe having a parole form or something." As Sakura hopes to herself that she doesn't regret helping Ino, even though all her instincts are screaming not to in this circumstance. Something is just not settling for her about Urami, yet she can't explain it.

* * *

**Hey people reading this! You made it this far! Well I'm just dabbling with this story to see if it does at all pique anybodies interest just to see if this is something I should follow up on. Any feedback will be thanked and responded to in the next entry. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Delve Deeper

**Hey I'm back with another chapter!**

**Response to reviews:**

**Gendrogen: Thanks for the tips about expanding depth of the story, something I'm trying to work on as well as using a consistent tense. Thanks!**

**Well here is chapter 2 without further delay, hope you enjoy and any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Schizophrenia

Delve Deeper

As Sakura and Ino decided to leave the prison, walking away from the heavily guarded area Sakura couldn't help but have concern for her friend. What could have Ino so intent on being trained by her mysterious birth father? Sakura couldn't get a reading on Ino's intent, but it couldn't be good. Ever since Sakura was chosen to be Tsunade's apprentice it would only be understand that'd she be jealous, or is it deeper than that?

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to head home. My mom's probably wondering where I am, but can you do a favor for me?" Ino asked very politely with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura replied as happily as she could.

"Well like Urami, er, my father said I'd like to get an injunction filed for his parole. Think you can handle that for me?" Ino asked sweetly.

"uhhhh…"Sakura said trying to think, but Ino butt in and shouted, "Thanks! I really got to get going, bye!" and Ino ran off towards town leaving a slightly suspicious Sakura, who is also a bit disappointed she couldn't speak up to her best friend about it not being a good idea in her opinion.

Unknown to the two girls, in the trees above a man wearing a mask with goggles and ANBU attire was spying on the girl's trip to the prison and inside tailing their every move.

" Lord Danzo will be most interested…" The lone ANBU muttered to himself before disappearing.

As Sakura reached the Hokage tower in what would not be considered a joyous mood, she decided she would help Ino reunite with her father. After all what kind of friend would keep a daughter and father apart?

As Sakura opened the door to Tsunade's office she first saw a huge stack paper work next to Tsunade who had her head down on her desk with a glass of sake in her right hand. Apparently other people aren't having a great day either. Shizune was hovering over Tsunade with her hand on her shoulder trying to motivate their Hokage, but with very limited success.

"C'mon Lady Tsunade. The paper work simply won't disappear if you won't do it. Ahh, look Sakura's here now. She'll help us, won't you?" Shizune said with a little bit of panic in her eyes as she looked for Sakura to back her up.

"Of course! I'll help Lady Tsunade finish filling the paper work at once!" Sakura said in her best can do attitude voice, which got Tsunade to lift her head and stare at Sakura with hope.

"Thank you Sakura, now I'm going to go out for a break. While I'm gone I want you to start where I left off." Tsunade wearily said as she left the office with Shizune right behind her with Tonton in hand, leaving Sakura alone with all the paper work. Should have figured Tsunade would ditch, like she has done many times in the past.

After 2 hours of tedious and tiresome paper work, there was a knock at the door and Sakura called, "The Hokage isn't in at the moment." But the door opened anyway to show an elderly man with a cane and bandages walk in. Sakura vaguely remembers the man as Danzo, since Tsunade a few months ago went off on a drunken rant about how much she hated the man, but other than that she didn't know much.

"It doesn't concern the Hokage's immediate attention. I just have some more paperwork." Danzo sternly stated as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his robe and put it on top of Sakura's paper stack before departing and saying, "Good day."

Sakura just pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment trying to refocus her on the task at hand. After finishing the C rank mission report Sakura took a look at Danzo's paper and was a bit shocked to see it was a parole injunction, for Urami Yamanaka.

"What the…" Sakura whispered to herself as she reviewed the paper carefully. The paper stated that his immediate release would be scheduled in two days by orders of Danzo for the purpose of Root ANBU intelligence. He did have this kind of authority being on the elder council and head of all ANBU operations, but it is strange that on the very same day Ino and her visit Urami, Danzo files an injunction. Something is definitely up, but Sakura still can't put her finger on it. Once Lady Tsunade gets back she'll have plenty of questions.

Ino got home to be greeted by her mother sitting patiently in the living room of her house reading a book, and as Ino walked into talk to her mother she interjected and said, "Honey, you're late where have you been?"

"Nowhere special. Just went to the Hokage tower with Sakura." Ino casually said to her mother who just sighed and acknowledged it.

"Well you're late by about a half hour, so we need to go see Inoichi now. He probably thinks we forgot about him or something."

"You need to chill mom, it'll be fine. He's understanding." Ino tried to argue against her mother's drastic thoughts only to get a frown in return.

The two women got their belongings together quickly and departed to the hospital, and Ino had a large amount of thoughts stirring around in her head. She still loved Inoichi very much, but know that she knows of her birth father, she can't help but think of all the negatives about Inoichi. He never has had time to train her extensively in the clan style and is usually bogged down with work to pay much attention to her, which leaves her with her mother, which was stressful before Inoichi's disease.

They reach the hospital and check in as the two walk down to Inoichi's room to see him laying still with his oxygen mask on. Ino's mother quietly knocks on the door to see Inoichi's eyes snap open and look over to his wife and daughter with a sense of relaxation.

"Sorry we're late. Ino was late after spending too much time with her friends." Ino's mother said which Ino rolled her eyes at how her mom tried to pin any fault at all on her.

Inoichi removed his oxygen mask and said, "No, it's fine. I was reading an interesting book that Kakashi dropped by earlier. Very interesting indeed…anyways glad to see your faces again."

"Are you feeling any better?" Ino's mother asked Inoichi who kinda shrugged.

"Well I don't feel any worse, so I guess that's a plus. Nothing much to say since the doctors hasn't told me much. Tsunade is supposed to look at me again tomorrow morning, so hopefully that will yield more news. Hey, mind if I talk with Ino in private. Just some father daughter time?"

"Sure thing Inoichi, I'll be outside." Inoichi's wife kindly replied as she left the room and shut the door on the way out.

Inoichi waited a moment before saying in a hushed tone to Ino, "I know you went to see him."

"Wha- how- what?" Ino stammered at a lose for words.

"Inoichi chuckled a bit before taking a drag from his oxygen mask and saying, "I'm not mad Ino, I knew you'd be curious. I just want to warn you of my cousin; your father. He has many skeletons in his closet and just because you're his daughter, you're my daughter too. Just be wary of him, that's all I ask. He has a way of…changing others."

"What do you mean by that?" Ino questioned as she furrowed her brow.

"I used to work with your father extensively back when we were in the Intelligence and Interrogation sector together. He was the best at what he did, show'd me and Ibiki many tricks of the trade; although I will say he did favor teaching Ibiki than me. If you wish to learn more about Urami, Ibiki would be the next best person to ask since they did work so closely for so long. As for what I said earlier, just be careful of him. He's used to controlling people, manipulating them to his will. I don't think he'd be as cruel to do any deviant act to his own daughter, but I just want you educated on the matter, understand?"

"Yes dad." Ino stated as she bowed to her father as opened the door to let her oblivious mother back into the room as the family of three continued to chat about current events and other matters. Ino tried to interact as much as she could, but all she could really think about was talking to Ibiki Moreno. She craved to know more.

* * *

**So, yeah I think this was a little bit shorter than last chapter but I felt I left off at a decent point without the story dragging on(but what do I know, right?) anyways I'll try to get up the next chapter in the coming days so in the meantime you all stay awesome.**


	3. Sociopath

**Back once more with another chapter! So I've been quite busy, but I've been trying to improve my writing so here's hopefully an improved chapter from before! Always looking to go forward, ya know? Eh, I'll stop wasting you're time just read.**

* * *

Sociopath

4 Days have passed the injunction was filled and after a especially rough debate among the elder council Danzo won his battle after referencing denying Ino from meeting her father, something he wasn't able to bring up before but now gave him full leverage to use against Tsunade and the other clans on the council.

"Than its settled. Urami Yamanaka will be released under mine and the Hokage's strict watch under probation for now. I'll assign one of my ROOT shinobi to watching over him, and Tsunade you may nominate anybody you wish to watch over Urami." Danzo stated to the elder council, and a very disgruntled Tsunade.

Tsunade distinctly remembered Urami from the past, especially the 3rd shinobi war. Urami is definitely no friend of hers sine they have two very different skills, where Tsunade strives to re-build and heal others whereas Urami is a polar opposite who tears people apart and destroys them without care. She really hated the man.

"Fine. I assign Kakashi Hatake to watch over Urami Yamanaka until another is needed to take his place." Tsunade says in a venomous tone. It's a pain she must sacrifice one of her best shinobi to watch a ridiculously dangerous criminal who will be roaming the streets of Konoha again, but right now she doesn't have a choice and can't afford screw-ups.

"Than it is settled. Urami will be released later today into the supervision under Kakashi Hatake with my shinobi keeping tabs on him as well." Danzo says with a hint of triumph as he leaves the room.

After the meeting a very angry Tsunade left the room at a quickened pace to go let out her anger as she walked right past Shizune and Sakura due to behind blinded by her anger.

"Lady Tsunade! Please wait up! What happened?" Shizune cried as she chased after her mentor with Sakura following suit muttering to herself, "Nothing good apparently."

After chasing Tsunade all the way back to the Hokage tower along with a few broken walls in the process, the three women finally came together in the Hokage office as Sakura shut the door and Tsunade took her seat and began to look around for her alcohol.

"God damnit! Where did I put that damn stuff?" Tsunade shouted as her eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"Well…you had the last of it before you went to the meeting. Can we take a moment to calm down my lady?" Shizune pleaded as Tsunade threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine…I'm just not happy that Danzo has swayed the council to release an S-rank criminal into the public." Tsunade replied as she rested her head on her wooden desk and Shizune gave out a small gasp.

"Ino's dad is an S-rank criminal?" Sakura curiously asked and Shizune turned to her to reply, "Technically yes. His past exploits have earned him the notoriety along with his twisted demeanor. The man is really no good at all."

"Huh. But why would people even consider his release if he's so dangerous?" Sakura asked Tsunade who simply retorted, "Because if he were to keep his nose clean he'd be an incredible asset, though I highly doubt he will be good. He's a sociopath. He doesn't think like most people, let alone shinobi."

After Danzo's political victory he made his way to Konoha's prison to greet his new asset to the village. He very well knew of the dangers that having Urami around would cause, but nothing Danzo believed he couldn't handle with the right touch.

With two ANBU root bodyguards next to Danzo, he waited patiently in the containment area for the prison guards to retrieve Urami, which took no time at all. Through the main door to the prison two guards came through with Urami bound at the wrists with chakra cuffs and in a strait jacket.

"Should have figured you would have a part in this, Danzo Shimura." Urami plainly mused as he sized up the old man and his counterparts.

"And I see you still haven't changed much, Urami. Guards, unbind him." Danzo ordered which the guards skeptically looked at Danzo, but followed orders and released him of all his bindings.

"Ah, much better. Thank you Lord Danzo, so where are you taking me?" Urami coyly asked as he rubbed his newly freed wrists.

"To the Hokage's office to finalize the paper work and your probation arrangements." Danzo sternly replied to the messy blonde haired man dressed in prison rags.

"Very well, let us proceed. I'm anxious to meet the Hokage. A little surprised it isn't you." Urami said with a little personal jab at Danzo's ego before they departed. The four men walked quickly to the Hokage tower avoiding all the public places and immediately to immediately get the paper worked signed right away.

Danzo entered the Hokage's office first with one root member following with Urami in front of the other bodyguard. Urami immediately locked eyes with Tsunade who stared coldly back into his own eyes, but Urami seemed unfazed by the obvious hostility. Him and Tsunade never really saw eye to eye on many things, so it didn't bother him she had a strong disdain towards him.

"So you're Hokage now, Tsunade? Always thought it would have been Jiraiya out of you three. Which brings me to ask, where might he be?" Urami asked as he looked around the room taking everything in.

"None of your business Urami. Here's the deal. You'll be assigned to live in the root compound under Danzo's eye, and when out he will have his ANBU watching you as well as my own correspondent to watch you, Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade stated as she looked to Kakashi who is perched up against the far side window of the room staring down Urami.

"Hello Kakashi. Good to see you again." Urami said without much emotion or meaning behind his words as Kakashi simply replied with a nod.

"Alright, now that we're done greeting, let's finalize the paper work." Danzo stated as he motioned to his bodyguards to find some chairs.

Ino was walking toward the Hokage tower around 7, as Sakura told her all the paperwork should be done by that time and she could meet up with her birth father for the first time without any restrictions, like being deep underground in a cell. Needless to say, she was excited and quite nervous at the same time.

As she saw the large looming tower come into sight she saw four men exit the building talking very discretely. Ino quickly ran up to her father to greet him who waived off the other men to give his full attention to his daughter.

"Hello Ino, its great seeing you, especially on the outside." Urami greeted his daughter with a warm smile.

"I can't even imagine. Who were you talking with just then?" Ino inquired quite curious who the old guy was being escorted by what looked like ANBU.

Urami paused for a moment before slowly saying, "He's…someone who I used to work with. I'm under his supervision for the time being and Hatake Kakashi, who is probably around here somewhere spying." Urami finished as he looked around the area for Kakashi.

Ino thought to herself, 'why with all the measures?' and told her father, "Do they really not trust you at all?"

"Afraid not. I've always had the village as my top priority to protect, but like many things there is more than one way to accomplish something, and not everyone will agree. When you're the minority opinion you are looked down upon, but luckily I'm not alone, and with you being here it's I'm even happier." Urami proudly stated as he began to walk down the street with Ino at his side.

"So, I have a question. When do you think you can train me?" Ino asked very curiously and Urami frowned slightly at the concept.

"I'd have to jump through a lot of hoops to even use jutsu publicly. It would be hard to negotiate, and I'm a little disappointed it's the first thing you bring up. How about you show me a good place to eat, hmm?" Urami suggested.

"Okay, well there is a pla-" Ino was saying until being cut off by a voice in her head saying, 'Don't worry, its only me. I'm communicating via Mind Telepathy Jutsu, so listen carefully. I can train you in my methods, but I will need two things from you.'

'Okay, what may they be?'

'First off, we have to meet without anybody eavesdropping, which will be easy. Meet me tonight at Death Forest. No patrol should find us, including those who spy upon me. Second, you must commit to my methods. There will be no turning back, and afterwards you be a different person.' Urami ominously states emotionlessly to Ino through their mind link and Ino simply nods.

"Sounds good, let's go to your favorite place." Urami says reassuringly to his daughter and they go off to a local restaurant as two hidden figures watch their every move.

Flashback

17 years ago

"Minato, I don't understand why you have placed him in your personal guard for this mission." Hiruzen questioned the 4th Hokage in the Hokage's office.

"I'd have to agree with the 3rd, it's an odd choice for sure instead of taking your normal guard." The 4th's wife, Kushina said to her husband.

"His skills are essential, as he possess abilities like non other shinobi in the village. That's why he's going on this mission with me and Kakashi. He may not work well with others, but I can handle his baggage." Minato countered with a smile as he stood up from his desk.

"I'm just saying it's not smart to have him leave the village with such a highly unpredictable sociopath. He has no honor. Sometimes I fear you try to see the best in even the worst, more so than me." The 3rd firmly stated which the 4th Hokage frowned at discouragingly.

"Enough debate, this is final. Nobody else has the required skills, so it's final. His mastery of the mind is superior to almost every elite genjutsu technique known to any shinobi alive." Minato said as he left the room leaving his wife and the 3rd Hokage a bit disgruntled in the 4th's rash decision.

A bit later in the dead of night Minato meets Urami and Kakashi at the gate of Konoha, and Minato greeted them by saying, "You two made it, and Kakashi you're on time. Good thing I told you to be here two hours ago…anyways we all know the exact mission purpose, correct?"

"Negotiation of peace between the Leaf and the Waterfall village. My job is to monitor the thoughts of the enemies to make sure it isn't a trap and tell you whatever information I can obtain undetected." Urami boredly stated as Kakashi added, "And I'm here to protect you if Urami messes up or things go badly." Which Urami scowled Kakashi for doubting his power.

"Great, this within your ability to monitor multiple thoughts at once Urami?" Minato curiously asked, to which Urami replied, "As long as they don't have a bloody sensor type, it'll be a walk in the park."

End Flashback


End file.
